codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts: Death Rising
Ghosts: Death Rising is the first installment in the Ghosts Series written by Hk 4sixteen. It serves as an introductory to the rest of the series. **WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND BLOOD & GORE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED** Story Chapter 1-Crash Zone 11-00AM 5/6/2036 Pakistani Airspace, Pakistan. Lance Corporal Xavier Davis. Davis pulled back the bolt of his MR56, then released it to a small click. He looked around at the other occupants of the transport plane, each of them grim faced. They were currently flying over Pakistan on their way to Myanmar. The captain had assured them that the cloaking technology intergrated into the aircraft rendered it virtually invisible from the ground, it was unsure whether Pakistan had allied themselves with the LFB. The minutes passed slowly. Outside the windows of the plane other aircraft could be seen, although it looked as if they were blending into the sky behind them. An obvious result of the cloaking. The soldiers too had been issued with cloaking armour. Suddenly, the captain stood up. "Attention soldiers!" He shouted. The men looked up at him in response. "Okay, good. I advise you all to keep your weapons loaded, we'll been landing in the airfield in approximately 4 hours. We fear there may be a fault with the cloaking, but the engineers are working on it." He sat down and continued a conversation with another lieutenant. Davis turned his attention back to the window beside his seat. In the distance, he could make out what looked like a ball of fire rising from the clouds. It gradully grew clearer, until Davis heard shouts from the plane's occupants. Soldiers were rising from their seats, Davis heard a faint beeping noise from the cockpit. He now realised that the balls of light were rockets. Flares issued from the belly of the plane. Davis rose from his seat and slung his backpack unto his carrier. The captain was screaming at the soldiers to calm down. "Get a grip men!" He ordered, "Enemy fast movers on picking the convoy down" An explosion was heard from outside the plane. "Shit! Commander's ordered an evac, we're takin' a jump, move!" Davis opened his D-PAD and tapped the green button on the control panel. Instantly, a pair of mesh wings unfolded from his backpack. He picked up his rifle and ran forward to the escape exit. The door was opening up. An explosion rattled the underside of the aircraft. Outside the window Davis could see attack jets circling around them. Machine gun fire hit them, the windows were smashed open. The soilders rushed their M70 masks on. Another rocket hit the plane, ripping the side open. Davis felt himself being pulled back. Other soldiers were now jumping off. He grabbed the back of a seat. Behind him a lieutenant was behind sucked out in the air. Davis slipped off and knocked off of another seat. The plane turned hard right and he flew up unto the ceiling and back down again. Almost all soldeirs were out now. He pulled himself back up and ran hard towards the exit, the captain shouting after him. As he jumped, air hit his face. He pulled into a dive and soared past the other soldiers. Up above him, he saw the other carrier planes too being evacuated. The fighters were coming after them, picking the flyers off as they fell. Davis rolled over, switched his MR56 to burst and opened fire on the jets. Blood fell to his head as he continued to hit the glass areas of the fighters. His vision was becoming blurred as he fell head first. He now saw the jets, and the other soldiers, pulling up. He turned over and saw the ground below him. He dived deeper and could make out a village beside a river. Bullets flew past him; They were firing from the ground. Davis turned closer to the water. He was about to land behind the cover up a comm building when bullets ripped apart the webbing of his flight modules. His dive fell out of control and he was pulled unto his back. Above him soldiers were being ripped apart. Bullets skimmed his body as he tried to pull into a landing. And then, before he could do anything, he had fell unto a hard, sloping surface. He was rolling down, rendered numb by the fall. He heard, and partly felt, bullets hitting the surface he was slipping off off. Then the ground gave way and he was falling yet again. Water hit him next. Bullets shot down into the depths. He kicked hard and dived deeper. Above the surface of the water he heard a faint whistling sound, growing ever nearer. He swam forward, but then, crashing just ahead of him, fell a small rocket. The explosive blew apart rocks and blocked his path. He swam up towards the surface. He could make out the shadow of an armed man standing over the water. Picking up a rock, he kicked harder until he broke the water's surface. He grabbed the man's leg and pulled him under, bashing his head with the rock. He let the body fall into the depths, taking the man's rifle. Seconds later he was back on land. The burning wreckage of a plane was seen behind a courtyard. More soldiers were landing, others were dead. An explosion blew apart a group of landing men, their limbs scattered across the ground. Davis crossed the timber bridge into the village. A mobile AA gun was advancing through the streets. Taking out his knife, he kicked the man operating it unto the ground and turned the AA gun on him. He obliterated the man's face with a burst of fire. Looking around for the captain, he heard a shout directed torwards him; "Over here, Davis!" The captain and about twenty soldiers were moving up ahead of him. "What's the situation, sir?" Davis asked him when he had joined the other soldiers. "We're guessing they deployed EMPs to disable the cloaking." The captain told him. "Most likely goverment forces, though this town seems to be occupied by mercenaries. Not one civilian in the whole place. Plan is get the shit out of here." He turned to the rest of the soldiers. "Let's see if these cloaks are still working!" Davis, and the rest of the men, opened their D-PADs and activated their armor's cloaking mechanism. Within seconds, their whole bodies seemed invisible from far off. "Move up" The captain ordered. Davis threw away the rifle he had stollen and cocked his pistol. More gunfire rattled out from the trees. "GRENAAAADE!" Davis swung around. A frag grenade was rolling towards him, ever increasing speed. He dived back away from it as an explosion burned away at his backpack. He landed hard on this chest. Their was gunfire all around him, followed up by another explosion. Men were screaming in pain. A dismembered arm rolled past him. He enhaled air deeply. His limbs felt numb, yet searing pain at the same time. He lifted his right arm up; The cloaking had been destroyed, as was his D-PAD. Where the screen should have been was the gaping side of his arm, shrapnel from his armour peircing it. He hoisted himself up into a sitting position and grabbed his pistol. All enemy soldiers were gone. Their seemed to even more allied men around. The captain walked towards him. He stuck his hand out in front of Davis's pistol. Davis dropped the weapon in the captain's hand. The captain smiled and stood up straight. His armour's colour seemed to be changing from it's usual Arid MARPAT into a fern green blotched with digital beige blocks. Then the armour began to shrink into a shirt clad with a tactical vest. The captains face began to distort until Davis was facing a sheet of glass in the form of a visor. Within seconds his whole body had changed, as had all the 'allied' soldiers around him. The man raised Davis's pistol to his head. ---- Category:Fan Fiction